Scrappy doo dies  or does he
by Spikefan777
Summary: Scrappy has a horrable acciedent , but is he really dead . please R and R


Hello everyone renhoekfan777 here to present to you a good story about scooby doo's nephueh scrappy doo , I am a big fan of scrappy doo and haters please no flames anyway enjoy .

Scooby and Scrappy doo in Scrappy dies by robert digiovanni Ch 1 The horrable death The gang are in the middle of a conflict with a lava monster in the middle of a volcano , what had happened was that some villagers were in trouble because a valcano demon was terroising the town , but little did they know that they would go throug there own terrifying and tragic encounter. Then when the beast was trapped by one of fred's traps Scrappy doo was now ready to beat the living crap out of him.

Scrappy doo : Ta da da da ta daa puppy power!

Scrappy then lunges at the beast who some how managed to get his hand free from the trap , then when scrappy jumps to beat up the beast , the monster then slaps scrappy hard sending him down the concreat edge dangling for his life between the cold concreat and boiling lava.

Scrappy Doo : Woah , whoah , Uncle scooby HELP!

Scooby doo : Rappy !

The great dane rushed as fast as he could grabbing the small puppy by his collar and slowly lowering him down on the cold cement.

Scrappy Doo : Thank you uncle scooby you saved my life.

Scrappy then gave his heroic uncle a big hug causing scooby to blush .

Scooby: Aww it was nothing .

Fred : Well now lets get out of this hell hole before something else happens.

As the gang leaves the volcano , a big thunduring growl shook the earth and scooby and scrappy and the rest of the gang held on to some pipes to keep themselves from falling. When the rummbling stops the gang hears a horrifing sound , it was the ground and it was cracking . Scrappy saw that the part of the ground was going to fall and he ran as fast as he could , but the ground fell faster than expected and scrappy was holding on for dear life on a root that he was holding on.

Scrappy :Oh crap, fuck ,shit! UNCLE SCOOBY , SHAGGY HELLLP!

Daphnie : Scrappy hold on were coming to get you!

As the gang ran to help scrappy they could hear the ground rummbling and scooby doo ran for the edge of the broken ground and reatched his paw as close to scrappy as possable .

Scooby : Rappy rab my rand.

Scrappy doo : I cant .

Then the branch snapped and scrappy doo and he plumeted into the dark screeming.

Scrappy doo : Son of a fucking bitch

Scrappy doo: UNCLE SCOOBYYYY!

Then there was compleat sileance and then a big boom came from the valcano and scrappys skeltion and collar came flying down and landed next to scooby. Scooby looked in horror , but then started to weep hystaricly.

Scooby doo : NNNNOOOOO ! WHY GOD!

The rest of the gang started to cry along with scooby because they did not lose just another team mate they lost a member of there family.

Daphnie : ( Crying ) poor scrappy.

Velma : He was such a ... a good puppy ( velma breaks down)

Fred : ( Crying ) May god rest his soul.

Shaggy : (weeping and hugging his best freind) There was nothing we could do scoob , it is not your fault.

After the gang had had the man arrested for terroising the town , the folks awarded them with a gold crusifix and a white sheet. But little did the towns people know that was going to be a little puppys shroud. When they got to the van with the skeleton they all decided to give Ruby doo ( scooby's sister ) a call and tell her what had happened.

Fred : Ill call her .

( diles number)

Ruby doo : Ruby doo speaking .

Fred : hello ruby it's fred .

Ruby: Oh hello fred , can i speek with shaggy.

Shaggy rogers: Sh... shaggy here.

Ruby : Hey how's my little scrappy doing is he being good over there.

Shaggy tries not to start crying.

Shaggy : Um Ms. doo there was an aciedent.

Ruby : What Happened?

Shaggy : It envolves scrap... Scrappy doo.

Ruby : did something happen to my baby !

shaggy : well he d...d... hes dead!

Ruby doo : What no, no your lying he's not dead!

Shaggy : Im sorry.

Ruby Doo : ( weeping )

Shaggy : I know this is a hard time for you and it is also for us as well but we need to know if you have any churches around here so we can have the funeral.

Ruby Doo : Well i...i can find one for my little angel ( starts to break down) I need to go good buy.

Ch 2 the funeral

The gang and ruby doo all gathered at st. lukes catholic church for the funeral and mass and everyone including scrappy doo's fans came there. Scooby doo could not look at the coffin ,because it had to many memories for him and also the fact that he failed scrappy doo.

Priest : the lord givith and the lord taketh away , but always relise this that scrappy doo will never be forgoten but remembered in our hearts amen.

Scooby and ruby doo sat there and while they were listining they wept over scrappy's coffin and the priest after buring him took scrappy's collar and asked who would want to have it.

Ruby Doo : ( tears in her eyes) Well ...( sniff) I think scooby should have it .

The priest than gives scooby , scrappy doo's collar and concludes the mass. After the bural scooby , the gang , and ruby doo all gather around at Danny's Diner to remember and honer scrappy doo , there beloved pet .

Ruby Doo: Um . Scooby I halft to tell you something.

Scooby : rut is it?

Ruby Doo : I have some things to tell you about scrappy and why i sent him to you ,and some personal letters and notes from scrappys journal.

All : Well tell us.

Ruby: Well here it goes . You all may have not known it , but scrappy doo was a bit suicidle. The reason why he was is that when the first time he acted that way , was that his step father was very abusive towards him and one time he hit scrappy so hard that it almost shattered his glands . Luckly he survived the impact, but the doctor said that he will never grow. Thats the reason why i sent him to you.

There was a slight pause , and then everyone started for some reason a big fashback. After the flashback fred raised up his glass and proposed a toast.

Fred : to scrappy doo , may he be missed.

All : I

But just then while they were drinking there drinks a big tv crashed through the window and after a bit of static a man with a goulish halloween mask popped up and practicly scared scooby like crazy.

Scooby Doo: Yikes !

Man : ( in scary voice ) Well hello there mysterie inc , ive been wondering when i could talk to you.

Daphine: Who are you ?

Man : That is not important right now , i have some bigger fish to fry.

Fred : with who ?

Man : WHO ELSE BITCH SCOOBY DOOOOO!

Scooby: Me?

Man : yes scooby doo , you know I think you should be known that scrappy is alive ,but he's my little prisoner .

Ruby Doo: What did you do to my little baby you son of a bitch!

CH 3 WTF

The man on the tv turns around and shows scrappy doo on a weel covered with tomatoes and blood . Ruby doo looks at this horrified and then faints. Meanwhile scrappy on the tv tries to escape but was unable to the haters from i hate scrappy doo co just laughed and through more beer bottles and rotten tomatoes. After they had done that scrappy started to cry ( which was never scean or done by scrappy before ) and before the the curtan came down he said with a weep.

Scrappy doo : Uncle scooby (sniff ) please help me.


End file.
